


Metal

by liyussi



Series: Minseok's Monster Harem [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Bestiality, Breeding, Electricity, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Sounding, Stretching, Urethral Play, Vibrators, electric play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyussi/pseuds/liyussi
Summary: There’s no rest for the wicked or Minseok—especially for robots that aren’t capable of sleeping in the first place.





	Metal

Minseok didn’t have to wait too long in the medical bay for Junmyeon to return. Once he had received the call from Lu Han, the section leader had all but rushed back to make sure Minseok was still well and alive. At least the ‘alive’ part went without saying, but it was clear that he was more worried to the mental damage it might have caused to researcher.

 

The elder only smiled at his leader, though a bit weakly, and welcomed him back. He had learned his mistake from the last incident, and Minseok wasn’t going to let Junmyeon have any excuses to take him off the field again. Before he had been scared about what his body was becoming—what it was craving—now he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to be taken off the front lines again.

 

He admitted he had been a bit careless—that a female that had been in heat had gotten her pheromones on him, and that had started the descent down to the alpha losing control, but he at least defended the fact that his life had never entirely been in danger. His point was proven by CB12, who hadn’t lifted a single metal claw to help the human that had been pinned down.

 

Of course, he omitted the fact that CB12 had actually helped the specimen instead. Minseok didn’t feel it was worth it.

 

Junmyeon had hugged him tightly, whispered hurried sorrys, and eventually said, “Maybe it’d be better to put you back out after all. At least out there, we’ll be more alert to respond to immediate danger. If you get stuck on the farm again where it’s so close to base and filled with more or less safe and nearly domesticated specimens… no one will think anything about it if you’re gone for longer than normal. Only Lu Han and I know about your situation and if we can’t come to you right away…”

 

The team leader had broken down into a fit of rambles and frantic gesticulations before Minseok could convince the man to calm down. The brunette smiled at the man reassuringly and told him that after a few good nights of sleep, he’d be back to normal and ready for action again.

 

He was walked back to his room, Lu Han helping him along the way until he made sure the smaller man was safely tucked in his bed. He turned to the robot that had followed them the entire way.

 

“Command prompt: Protect Minseok, ID 19900326.” The younger spoke. The robot sat in response, metallic tail wagging in acknowledgement. Lu Han nodded in satisfaction. He moved to go back to Minseok, kneeling beside the man’s bed. “You’ll… be okay, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Minseok mumbled quietly. He suddenly flushed in the cheeks, pulling his blanket up further and over his chin. “I’m sorry… you had to see that—had to see me like that.”

 

Lu Han suddenly went bright red, flushing all the way up to his ears. He scratched at the back of his neck nervously, looking everywhere else but at Minseok.

 

“It’s… fine, actually… I wasn’t too bothered by it. It was just—kinda…”

 

“Disgusting?” Minseok filled in the blank with a sardonic smile. The flush on Lu Han’s cheeks became redder, if that was even possible.

 

“No it was actually kinda… lewd…” Lu Han gulped. Minseok’s eyes widened in shock, not having expected that response. The younger researcher panicked, his hands flailing about as he tried to rectify his response. “I mean—! I just didn’t think you could look like that, you know? And you looked really out of it but also like it felt good and it was kinda erotic and I was little confused but—yeah! Nevermind, I’m shutting up.”

 

Minseok burst out laughing, shoulders shaking under his bed sheets while Lu Han’s entire face and neck turned beet red. The elder snuggled against his bed, smiling shyly at his fellow coworker.

 

“Thanks…” He said, his tone genuine and appreciative. Lu Han only smiled back, still slightly embarrassed, but feeling better now that he knew Minseok was mad or disgusted with him. He left with a simple goodnight and turned off the lights behind him. Minseok glanced at the only other thing in the room beside him, the robot dog staring at him ever silently. The researcher rolled over, putting his back to the mechanic, and closed his eyes to fall into a fitful sleep.

 

When Minseok next awoke, it felt like he had slept half the day away.A constant beeping filled his ears as he slowly came to. It didn’t sound quite like his alarm, the frequency between each beep much slower than his usual wake up call. He lifted his head and looked up at the digital clock on the side of his wall, the time reading around two in the morning.

 

A shuffle and a metal clink pulled Minseok’s attention away from the clock, turning to glance down at CB12, who was sitting in the same exact spot it had been left in. Its tail was thumping slowly and methodically against the carpeted floor, the metal plates clicking together. A small light just under its ear was blinking, the beeping sound that Minseok had heard syncing with it. Minseok sat up, staring at the bot.

 

“Why is the force field activated…?” The researcher murmured to himself. He looked around the room, seeing the slight golden hue of the activated force field circling around on the walls, small sparks appearing within the field every once in a while.

 

The robot suddenly stood on all fours, trotting over to Minseok’s bed and placing its front hands on the mattress. The researcher leaned back in surprise, holding the blankets close to his chest. The bot followed, jumping onto the bed to sit in front of Minseok. Something strangely dark and glistening drew the man’s attention away from the metallic face, his eyes travelling downward. His eyes grew wide in disbelief.

 

“W-What—” Minsek stuttered in astonishment when he saw what was between the robot’s haunches. Yeah—it had been modeled to imitate and look similar to the specimens at the dog pen in order to study their behaviors and integrate with them, but Minseok hadn’t thought the mechanics team would go this far. Just like the alpha that had its way with Minseok just a few hours ago, the bot in front of him sat with an artificial phallus standing up straight and at attention. Unlike the creatures though, the robot only had one—the thing crafted with a smooth black material that reminded Minseok of leather. It was shaped similarly enough, thick but slightly pointed at the end, the center leaking some kind of liquid that Minseok couldn’t discern.

 

He covered his mouth, unable to believe what he was seeing. At least, it wasn’t unheard of—scientists often reconstructed mechanical AI capable of reproduction for species that were going extinct or were difficult to study due to solitary habits—but he didn’t think he’d be seeing it in front of him like this. The robot creeped forward, tail wagging, the strange artificial cock bouncing with its movements. Minseok felt his hips throb, his hole twitching.

 

“Why is it—why is it behaving like this?” Minseok asked to no one, knowing the AI wouldn’t be able to answer him anyway. Its metallic hands reached forward to pull at Minseok’s blanket, tugging away from the human. Too shocked to move, Minseok watched as the bot gripped the top of his knes and pushed them apart, spreading the man’s legs. He flushed, feeling his neck and cheeks burn at the provocative act. He looked at the metallic black glass of its eyes. It had been looking at him then too—staring and watching as Minseok was fucked into the floor by the alien alpha dog. It had observed the exchange and deduced Minseok’s purpose and the appropriate action to take.

 

Minseok was a breeding hole, and as its incentive was to learn to be like one of the pack, the robot wanted its turn too. It even took precautions to ensure that no one would interrupt its mating like what happened with Lu Han—the force field guaranteed to give anyone who wanted to enter the room quite a bit of trouble before they’d be able to reach Minseok. No wonder why it hadn’t done anything to help him—it had been watching, learning, and committing it all to its data banks to perform with perfection later.

 

It pushed the human down, Minseok bouncing on the mattress with a breathless gasp, black cock standing thick and hard above the man’s pelvis. The brunette was shaking, the ache in his hips only reminding him of the brutal copulation he’d endured earlier that day. He flinched when cold metal fingers trailed up his body, sliding under his shirt. His bottom lip trembled, and the researcher wondered if he’d be heard if he screamed loud enough. Most probably not.

 

“Command prompt—” Minseok started, deciding to use its program against it to make it stop. As expected though, the tail was back, shooting up from behind the bot and extending, shoving its way into Minseok’s mouth. Minseok gurgled around the metal shaft, lurching when it jabbed against the back of his throat. He was held down by the shoulders, the dog’s artificial hands squeezing his flesh. Minseok swallowed, trying to breathe around the intrusion.

 

The robot grabbed at his nightshirt and pulled, tearing the measly fabric apart like it was nothing. Minseok whimpered at the aggressive display, his chest exposed before the AI. The robot lowered its heads, one synthetic tongue slowly dipping out to lick at one of the pink buds displayed before it. The soft flesh prickled with goosebumps, the nipple slowly perking at the attention. Minseok turned his head against the pillow, moaning as suckled around the metal in his mouth.It was moving so slowly and almost carefully—so different than the animal it was modeled after. It was watching Minseok carefully, learning his reactions, discerning what felt good and not.

 

It licked a little harder, the tip of the slightly cold tongue flicking over Minseok’s left nipple. The other head decided to get in on the action too, its second tongue flicking out to tease the right bud. Minseok grabbed at the limbs holding him down, trying to ground himself, as his body tingled with teasing sparks of pleasure. His moans were muffled, but he let his voice out freely, getting lost in the wet sensations on his chest.

 

With Minseok successfully tamed and obedient, the robot moved its hands away from pinning the man down. It pinched the human’s areolas and pulled, making Minseok jerk and cry out, his nipples forced to stand taller. The bot lathered over the sensitive buds, cupping the tits with its metal grip as it licked away. Minseok’s legs lifted slightly, knees bracketing the robot’s body, while he shivered at the stimulation on his chest. It tingled and felt good, his back arching in response to the sensations. He swallowed and the tail sunk a tiny bit deeper into his throat. His cock was already hard, straining against his shorts and wetting at the tip. His nipples were pulled a bit harder, the tongues lapping faster, and Minseok’s hips jolted upwards, bucking and craving friction.

 

The bot lifted its heads suddenly, glancing around as if searching for something. It grabbed the remains of Minseok’s tattered nightshirt and balled it up. Its tail was abruptly pulled out, the human gagging as it traversed back up his esophagus. He choked, managed to take in one strangled breath, and then his mouth was stuffed with fabric. Minseok watched as the hands returned to his nipples, the cold, metal fingers rubbing right into the center of the buds, applying pressure to flatten the soft flesh. The researcher gasped, his back arching inward as the pleasure seemed increase more—his arousal feeding into the sensitivity of his nerves.

 

Then something started to hum—the muscles of his chest thrumming—and then the robot pressed the tips of its fingers against Minseok’s nipples again.

 

“Mmnf!” Minseok shouted through his gag as he instinctively grabbed onto the bot’s wrists. There was a slight vibration running through the fingers, stimulating directly against his nipples. The human writhed, blinking through tears as the robot dipped down to lick at him again. It kept going, licking and teasing with its synthetic tongue, its fingers pinching and pulling at his breasts, rubbing the tips in harsh circles with a pressure that had Minseok shivering. The wet patch on the front of his shorts grew, his cock twitching needily.

 

The AI pulled away after a long moment of focusing all its attention to Minseok’s nipples, the areolas left a dark shade of swollen rather than the usual pink. The buds were completely erect, the rest of it soft from the constant stimulation. The pad of the robot’s index fingers hovered over the tips teasingly, the humming of the vibrations still filling the room. Minseok moved his hands to press over the back of the metal ones and pressed, making the AI touch him. He keened, eyelashes fluttering as he pushed his chest into the touch, the vibrations filling him. His knees jerked up, hips rocking on their own. He was so close—just a little more.

 

The cold metal pinched harshly, squeezing the sensitive buds nearly flat, and pulled. Minseok cried out, a hand darting down to rub over the front of his cock through his shorts. He rubbed himself fast and hard, reveling in the rough treatment of his nipples and the friction on his dick. The bot gave a belated lick to the weeping red tits and that was the last push for Minseok to tumble into his orgasm. He bucked up into his hand, squeezing his cock hard as he trembled, whimpering and gasping into his gag. His legs lifted and closed as best as they could with the robot’s body between them, shivering against the mattress as he gently rocked against his palm, riding out his high. His nipples were released, the buds a burning bright red, swollen, and puffy.

 

The robot’s tail swished against the mattress, heads tilted up. It imitated the act of smelling, though it wasn’t capable of breathing. Its olfactory senses were running, scenting the air. Its tail wagged after a moment, heads downturned at Minseok again—satisfied with the human’s arousal levels. Minseok moved to pull out the gag, his mouth feeling dry from the fabric soaking up his saliva, only for the robot to grab his limbs in a quick grip. He was flipped over, wrists pressed against the small of his back while the robot shuffled behind him. Confused, Minseok felt something thin get wrapped around his forearms and wrists, pulling tight and locking his hands in place. He tugged, testing the leeway, only to find he was held fast. He glanced back over his shoulder to see what was holding him in place, noticing the thin black wire looped around his limbs. It was the robot’s connector pulled from one of its many ports. The intellect the AI was displaying was astounding on a scientific level. Minseok was too busy reeling that this robot was tying him up so the human couldn’t resist to care.

 

His shorts were yanked down, his ass finally exposed to the cool air. Minseok shuddered, pressing his face further against his pillow. He whimpered, shuddering when the robot’s cold hands trailed over him. It pushed between his thighs, palming over Minseok’s wet and sticky length, the cock in the process of softening. The metal fingers pulled away, coated in cum, and they dipped into the cleft of the human’s ass, running over the still slightly swollen rim of his hole. Minseok shivered, biting down on the shirt in his mouth.

 

Something thick pressed against his hole and Minseok closed his eyes tightly, holding his breath.

 

The air was pushed out of him forcefully as he was filled, his voice starting out as a breathless gasp until it evolved to a full out moan. The robot pressed until the metal plating of its haunches were pressed completely against the human’s ass. Minseok trembled around the artificial cock stretching him open—it was thick, but not too uncomfortably so. His rim spasmed, still a bit sensitive and sore, but the rough fucking from before allowed him to open up easily for the hard intrusion.

 

The researcher whined, the bot giving an experimental thrust forward. It’s cock reached in deep, digging against Minseok’s insides and making the brunette cry. It was hard—harder than what would feel natural. Not that Minseok had ever used a sex toy on himself before, but he figured it would feel something like this if he were to ever. What made it different from fucking something supposedly inanimate though was that the synthetic cock inside him was slightly warm—a contrast compared to the rest of its plated body—and that the AI thrusted with a mean purpose.

 

Minseok lost his breath at the next thrust, the bot slamming forward hard. Being made entirely of metal, gears, and synthetic muscles really allowed for CB12 to not hold anything back, not having to worry about its stamina. It started slow, a brief pause following every thrust. Minseok shoved his burning hot cheeks against his pillow and whimpered with every one, moaning uncontrollably. He lifted his hips up slightly more, arching into the cock driving into him.

 

In just a few moments, the robot was speeding up, developing a consistent pace where its thick, black cock was constantly moving in and out of the small human. Minseok dug his fingernails into his palms, tilting his head up in an attempt to open his airways, breathing heavy through the cloth in his mouth. He jerked, pleasure thrumming through his entire being as he as fucked fast and hard—just the way his body was learning to enjoy.

 

He nearly wailed when the AI sped up even more, the dog bot shuffling forward over Minseok’s body to make its cock angle downwards with every thrust forward. The flat, pointed head began pressing over Minseok’s prostate, his nerves searing. The sensitivity hurt—his body still trying to recover—but he couldn’t pull away. The robot grabbed onto his hips and held him in place as it rutted against the human frantically. He cried and wailed through his gag, eyes shaking in his skull at how hard he was being rocked into. His dick dangled between his legs, erect once more from the pleasure washing over him.

 

He was nearing the edge of a climax when the robot above him leaned down, draping its metallic body over Minseok’s burning and sweating one. Its hips pressed fully against Minseok’s, shoving its dick as deep as it could possibly go. It pounded into him, movements frantic and nearly crushing Minseok into the bed. The researcher moaned with each deep stroke, his body thrumming with pleasure that kept building and building. It centered around his abdomen, making his muscles clench, the power of the the thrusts leaving imaginary bruises on his insides. He screamed into his gag, shaking around the cock abusing his prostate.

 

He bit down, eyes rolling, and then he was spilling onto the bed messily. Streaks of his cum dotted the shorts stretched around his knees. He whimpered through his release, breath hiccuping as the AI behind him continued its desperate movements through the man’s orgasm. He tried to keep his ass up, taking the brunt of each slam as thoroughly as possible to milk his high until he couldn’t anymore. His legs slid against the bed, falling flat against the mattress. He let out a pitched cry as the length slid out with a wet slop, collapsing against his soiled bed with a bounce.

 

The robot thrusted forward a few times, black synthetic cock sliding wetly between the cleft of Minseok’s ass before it registered the loss of warmth. It shifted down, haunches bending to lower itself, the tip of its length searching for the warm sheath of the man’s hole. The softened muscles of the rim gave way with the slightest push, opening up again easily for the length. Minseok keened, tossing his head back as his body sang with oversensitivity, his walls clutching tight around the shaft. Without losing any momentum, it immediately began plowing into him again, shoving the air from the small man’s lungs.

 

Laying against the bed with his legs barely parted, the fit of the cock inside him felt tighter than usual. He choked and whimpered as the fast and rough friction made his hole soft, the rim red and swollen. It fucked him deep and vigorously, shaking the entire bedstead with its movements. The edges of Minseok’s vision began to static and darken, the sensations knifing down his stomach, when finally the robot slammed forward one last time and stilled.

 

Minseok lied there panting for a moment, consciousness still a bit loopy from the violent fucking, before he tilted his head up. He glanced over his shoulder as best as he could, wondering what it was doing. His questions were soon answered. The robot shifted, its pelvis nudging forward ever so slightly more, and then the base began to inflate.

 

Oh. Minseok hadn’t been expecting that. He rocked back subconsciously, moaning as he was slowly stretched. It felt good—the researcher thoroughly acquainted with the pleasures a knot could bring. He flushed, blood rushing to his face as the pleasure swarmed him. He hadn’t thought the robot could knot—didn’t think the team that built it would go that far. They had been unexpectedly scrupulous with the robot’s functions.

 

The knot grew to a size that was just before the borderline of straining, leaving Minseok feeling pleasantly stuffed. It wasn’t nearly as large as the actual live creature’s, but it was still a decent width. Minseok moaned as he gently rocked back and forth, his thighs squeezing together to make the lock feel tighter. His lashes fluttered, saliva beginning to drip from the corner of his lips. It felt so deliciously pleasant against his prostate, the sensations a serene hum rather than the sharp, almost knife-like pleasure that shocked his body when the bot had been fucking him mercilessly.

 

He rocked back again and again while the robot held still, his moans increasing in volume and frequency. He wasn’t sure how long he was grinding against the knot, but it was long enough to build himself up to another orgasm. He tumbled over the edge weakly, the release feeble but just enough to make him tremble due to the buildup. He writhed, whimpering as the tip of his cock drooled a single dollop of cum, the milky liquid smearing onto the bed sheets.

 

Spit-soaked and wet, Minseok pushed the gag from his mouth with his tongue, finally able to get the fabric out. Freed, the brunette took in a gulp of air, whimpers immediately flowing out after.

 

“Fuck, fuck…” He panted, his ass still humming with pleasure from the artificial knot, though it was much more muted now that he came. “Ohh, god, so big… so good…” He drawled. Minseok settled on the bed, hips still twitching here and there, knot comfortably locked inside him, and his nipples throbbing. He tested the wire around his hands, finding himself still firmly tied.

 

His eyes slowly began to droop, exhaustion taking over. He was just on the verge of falling asleep when he felt the robot behind him twitch. The knot tugged and Minseok’s eyes shot open. The bot was moving, trying to adjust their positions. Minseok let out hurt noises as he was forcefully turned over. He was partly on his side, one leg lifted over the metal body.

 

The robot’s body lurched, the fat base of its cock pulling at Minseok’s rim. He arched, letting out a long drawl as he was pulled from the inside. Little by little, he was dragged down the bed, his ass following after the tugs. He cried out with each one, his foot moving to push at the bot’s back, fighting against the lock. He felt himself stretching open—the knot pushing him wide open—when CB12 seemed to finally get the idea. The black synthetic cock went soft, the knot shrinking down immediately, and the length slipped out easily.

 

Minseok groaned at the loss, rolling over to lay completely on his back. His legs were spread wide open, flaccid cock draped against his thigh, while his swollen red hole clenched before gaping open. With the plug gone, something began dribbling out of his entrance, slowly creating a wet patch on the bed. He sobbed and clenched, his muscles pushing, the clear liquid the robot had spilled into him squirting out noisily.

 

The bed bounced, startling Minseok, the dog robot returning. Its tail was wagging, metal plates flicking from side to side. The scientist only got a second to look at the thick, weeping, black cock between the thing’s legs before it was being shoved back into him, rock hard and twitching. Minseok wailed, arching at being so quickly filled again. It seemed the robot was capable of controlling it at will—another strange function. It plugged Minseok back up, keeping its clear liquid inside the human.

 

It observed Minseok’s panting form—the redness of the human’s cheeks, the trembling of his spread legs, the drool leaking down his chin. The human was feeling good—just how he was with the alpha. The robot’s tail wagged more, knowing it was doing things well—that it was breeding its fuckhole properly.

 

One of its thin wires wormed out from the side of its belly, the tip shaped like a thin rod. It was probably an aux connector of sorts, but where it snaked to next had Minseok wheezing in shock. The cold metal pressed against the tip of the brunette’s cock, wriggling until the tip caught against the slit. Minseok jolted, lifting his head up to glance down between their bodies.

 

“Oh god—shit, no—no—” Minseok cried just as the tip sunk into his slit. The wire wriggled, trying to push in deeper. It was thin and the penetration sent shocks running up his spine, his sensitive cock tingling almost painfully. He screamed out, his body lashing out instinctively. The robot held him down, controlling his wire to push in deeper. It sank in more and more, squirming inside, invading Minseok in ways that were far from normal.

 

The robot began thrusting its cock in, keep its pace slow but constant, jerking Minseok’s body up and down as its wire reached the base of the human’s length and continued further. The tip of the connector bumped against his prostate from the inside. Minseok tossed his head back with a shout, his body convulsing at such intense, direct contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves. The wire stopped, keeping still right where it was against the man’s prostate, and the robot thrusted harder. The thick dick slammed against the pleasure button, sandwiching it between the tip of the synthetic length and the wire.

 

Minseok howled, his vision going white, and then fell into a fit of convulsions, legs vibrating. He came suddenly, forced into the dry orgasm, his muscles clamping around the rod digging inside him. The robot slowed down, its thrusts becoming slower and more fluid. The wire inside his cock began its descent again, sliding in until it met a slight resistance. Minseok sobbed as it pressed deep inside him. The pressure built, a sharp sensation that made Minseok feel like he had to pee running through him, when suddenly the pressure broke. The wire slipped in another inch, sinking deeper than Minseok ever thought possible, and settled.

 

Minseok was heaving, the wire down his cock so deep it was very likely down to his bladder. It wriggled around periodically, making the human tremble, his knees lifting up ever so slightly. The robot reached forward with its plated fingers, a buzzing hum getting louder as its hands got closer.  The index fell over Minseok’s puffy nipples and he jolted, shouting in pleasure. They were vibrating again, pressing down on the human’s buds and rubbing them in time with the bot’s thrusts.

 

The researcher tossed his head left and right—his tits fondled, pulled erect and teased again only this time it was coupled with the sensation of being fucked up his ass and down his dick. Just when he thought it couldn’t possibly get more intense than this, Minseok was arching off the bed with a scream tearing his throat.

 

Something had jolted inside him—had felt like a zap directly to his cock and prostate. It came again and Minseok cried out, began sobbing, as his legs flailed, unable to control his limbs. The cock inside him speared upwards, making sure to keep the human in place, as the shock came once more.

 

“Aah!” Minseok screamed again. The wire in his cock thrashed, and this time Minseok felt how the static shocks started from the tip of his cock and ran down, all the way, deep inside and to his depths. The brunette realized with a sob that it was small amounts of electricity—the robot using whatever trick it was capable of doing to absolutely wreck him. He’d never thought such a thing could be possible—but it seemed there was a first for everything.

 

Minseok’s eyes rolled up, nearly crossing, as he tensed up into another orgasm with a wail. But no matter how much he screamed, no one seemed to come help him. He wondered if it was due to another one of CB12’s many tricks, a plethora of them seeming to be used to fuck and stimulate Minseok in ways he’d had never felt before. The wire in his cock began moving back and forth, emulating the robot’s thrusts that were slowly getting faster. The metal fingers at his chest pinched right at the tip, trapping the sensitive buds between the vibrating tips.

 

In no time at all Minseok was reduced to babbling nonsense, unable to get his drunk tongue to work. The wires the robot had used to tie his wrists were beginning to rub his skin raw, turning the flesh pink—but even that seemed to become a source of pleasure for the human. The sensations were too much for his small body—overwhelmed with no way to escape, Minseok could only lay there and scream with every thrust, every shock, every pinch, his entire body filled with vibrations and traveling jolts of electricity that tickled all the way down to his toes. His only talent was now being able to take cock and come—come however many times it took until whatever beast or thing was satisfied.

 

The wire that pulled in and out from his slit was coated in milky white, a more opaque ring forming where the semen gathered when it thrusted in as deep as it could go. It made gross wet noises that only accompanied the filthy slop of the black synthetic cock driving into his ass. Whatever liquid it had spilled into the quivering human was frothing at the rim, bubbling and dribbling down in thick globs to pool around Minseok’s ass and soak into the mattress.

 

Minseok kept his legs spread obediently, his shaking knees only ever closing in when he climaxed a little too hard. Fucked out of his mind, the man couldn’t think about anything but letting the robot wreck him, riding on the highs of his dry orgasms that never let him reach the complete satisfaction of ejaculation. He heaved for air, drooled all over himself, and moaned needily as he was fucked silly.

 

When the dog bot stilled and the base of its cock grew, Minseok could only think ‘yes, yes, yes, yes!’ He wailed, craving the stretch, his own hips grinding obscenely against the robot’s plated front. It ballooned inside him, filled him to the brim, and locked the human in place. Minseok sang as he came again, twitching violently, the wire in his cock still fucking into his slit, mixing up his cum and forcing his urethra open. It yanked out suddenly, Minseok’s toes digging into the bed as his hips completely lifted, nearly throwing the robot off balance. He screamed in sheer pleasure as cum and clear piss squirted from his cock, splattering messily over his thighs and the metal dog. The wire was back in less than a second, squirming quickly into the opened slit and ceasing the flow, sending shocks the entire way down. Minseok fell silent, losing his breath, as he came dry again particularly hard, the force of it making him fall limp as he briefly lost control of his limbs. It pushed past the swell of Minseok’s prostate and the clenching muscles trying to close off his bladder, invading deep inside until it was back where it started.

 

Practically hyperventilating, Minseok moaned hoarsely as he felt the knot in him jerk. It twitched harder and faster, like the robot was moving it around, until moments later it was vibrating inside him, the buzzing hum of the gears working similar to its fingers. Minseok stared up at the ceiling with blurred vision, body completely assaulted with stimulation without rest. He fell over the edge, eyes fluttering and his world blackening.

 

A harsh shock jolted him back awake with a cry. His entire body tingled from the aftershock, nearly hurting, as he realized the robot had run a current of electricity through him. It was intent on keeping the human awake no matter what—regardless of how much Minseok’s body would try to fall unconscious, it would bring him back. It wanted MInseok awake for the entirety of their breeding.

 

Minseok strained, the veins in his neck bulging, as his body tried to curl in on himself. He yanked at the wires around his arms, bucked against the cock knotted inside him, and jerked his knees into the bot’s sides. He stayed there, glued to the thing’s front, until the robot deemed an appropriate amount of time had passed. The vibrations of its knot dwindled to a hum, the knot deflating a size to let the robot begin thrusting into him again. It still felt slightly swollen, the bulge forcing Minseok to stretch over it slightly with each pull out. The tips of its fingers dragged over his nipples, abusing every sensitive spot of the human’s body it had learned.

 

It started all over again, and Minseok wondered how long he would be able to last with this thing between his legs ruining him over and over again.

  
  
  


Minseok was drooling into his pillow, eyes unfocused and blearly. He shivered weakly, crying out in a weak whimper. The wires around his hands had long come undone, but he no longer had the strength to move—let alone speak. The robot’s wires had instead wrapped around his limbs—his arms, legs, and torso looped with black wire tight against his skin that sent periodic shocks throughout him. He was running on a constant high—unable to come back down.

 

Wet slaps came from behind him where the metallic dog was still pumping into him tirelessly. Minseok thought monster’s were something to fear, but he had been dead wrong. What he should really be fearful of were machines that didn’t have ‘exhaustion’ in their vocabularies. He stared at the wall next to his bed, the clock reading a little past nine. Seven hours had already passed, and he had been an hour late to the morning briefing—yet no one had come for him. Junmyeon probably thought he was being nice by letting Minseok sleep in, but it only doomed the brunette to prolonged torture.

 

He felt another jolt of electricity run down his cock, and he gurgled, choking on his own moans. It was speeding up again, bending Minseok’s spine inward with how it was trying to fuck into him, tireless even after going at it endlessly. It fattened up inside him, his walls spreading easily, already used to the fill, and Minseok’s eyes rolled. He dipped out of consciousness, everything going back, till he was being shocked back awake. He cried into his pillow, sobbing and pleading for relief.

 

The robot gave it to him occasionally—and it did this time. The wire slipped out of his cock and Minseok cried out breathlessly as he splattered over his already soiled bed. He shivered through it, twitching and seizing. The tip of the wire pressed against his flaccid cock, reading to breach again, a knot beginning to form in his ass, when suddenly the robot stopped.

 

The buzzing, humming, and whirring of all its gears whined down, the robot completely still behind Minseok. Though he was finally freed of all the torturous sensations, curiosity roused the man’s dulled senses instead. He lifted his head and looked behind him slowly, all of his muscles aching. The bot was just sitting there, poised like it was in mid-thrust. The wires had all fallen and were loose on Minseok’s body, and it took a second for the man to realize the machine was off. It must have ran out of battery—using all of its motors and keeping a force field up must have drained it faster than usual. After all, these things were designed to go at least a whole month before needed a recharge—sometimes even more.

 

Minseok was freed—he had endured till the thing, quite literally, couldn’t fuck him anymore. He collapsed against the bed, eyes immediately closing. He didn’t care if his ass was still halfway up, cock in his hole and fat with the beginnings of a knot. He passed out in relief, finally allowed reprieve.

 

He didn’t wake until a few hours later—surprisingly short, considering what he’d just gone through. He was still in the same position, signaling that he hadn’t been disturbed the entire time. Minseok sat up, aching, his hips creaking from the slight movement. He moaned and groaned as his ass tugged on the small knot. His muscles had tightened up while he slept and it took a few pulls until he could get the thick, bloated black thing out of him. It slid out wetly, making a loud, slick noise as it fell from Minseok’s wet ass.

 

The man whimpered as he pushed two fingers into his ass, the digits sucked in easily. He was completely filled with strange liquid—he had no idea what it was, but it seemed to have a slight oil-like consistency. It was clear and odorless though—so he figured it must’ve been a substitute the robot’s creators must’ve crafted to complete its imitation of reproductive capabilities. He pulled his fingers out, the substance splashing onto the soaked mattress. He shoved the dog away in contempt, watching as its stiff body fell to its side like a statue, and the researcher made his way to his small adjoined bathroom to shower and clean himself.

 

When he was freshened up, he dragged the thing back to the mechanics team and presented it to them. Their eyes widened as they saw the state the robot was in.

 

“CB12!” One man called out as he dove for the lifeless metal dog. Minseok knew him, the tall, bumbling engineer went by the name of Chanyeol and, despite his clumsiness, was one of the brightest creators in their base. “Oh my god, what happened to him?”

 

“Found him like that. Probably got mauled by the dogs I took care of yesterday.” Minseok said and then immediately cleared his throat. It was still hoarse from screaming all night.

 

“Oh yeah, Lu Han mentioned that you went missing. Heard you got stuck.” Chanyeol said with a laugh. Clearly, he didn’t think too much about it. He was busy examining his creation, his brows furrowing with every detail he noted. “He’s so messed up… all his wires are gone, his optics are damaged—probably even the data on his video recorder too. And… wow his entire penis has been ripped off. He must’ve tried mating—those creatures really hold nothing back.”

 

“Why the fuck does he have a penis?” Minseok asked, unable to hide the venom in his voice. Thankfully for him, Chanyeol didn’t seem to catch it.

 

“Well, those particular organisms don’t reproduce often, and they never do it with someone outside their pack present. Since CB12 was tasked with getting close to them and also used as a medium of introduction for their species with ours, we gave him reproductive capabilities if he were to ever witness the pack mating so he could do it too. You know—christening his role in the pack and all.” The big eared man explained with a dopey grin. Minseok knew all this—had deduced that was the reasoning—but it still pissed him off. All because CB12 had seen and recorded Minseok getting fucked by the alpha, it thought that was what it was supposed to do.

 

“Oh! There’s still some data left! Sweet, at least we can learn their reproductive behaviors with this.” Chanyeol exclaimed from where he had moved over to a console and inserted the powered down robot’s memory chip. Minseok had made sure to destroy as much as he could that would incriminate him and expose him to the rest of the workers at the base, but he made sure just enough remained in the database that the team could make a step forward in learning more about the dog species.

 

All in all, Minseok figured it was a pretty worth it—even though it left his body aching and sore and ghosting with the sensation of electricity traveling through him his cock and the rest of his body.

 

His hole clenched at the memory and Minseok felt a small drop of warmth soak into his underwear. He hadn’t been able to get all the robot’s liquid out of him, and he could feel the remnants leaking out. His cock twitched, and Minseok let out a breathy sigh, pressing his palm discreetly over his front. His cheeks began to redden, sweat beginning to form on his temple.

 

“I have to go take care of other things so, see you around.” Minseok said quickly, his voice slightly strained, as he turned on his heel and quickly exited the department room. It was only a short walk to his room from where he was, and with no one in the hall to see, the brunette rubbed at himself as he walked, his steps hurrying in his excitement. He was so horny—he wished he could slide against the hallway wall and fuck his fingers into his ass right then and there.

 

But he had to be patient. He made his way back to his room with a smile. He had helped the mechanics department and ultimately their research team as a whole with the data CB12 got from fucking him, and Minseok himself discovered a few things about his own body.

 

Even though it left him in a state like he was now, he considered that a pretty decent investigation in its own way.

 


End file.
